<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>诚如尼采之所说 by Garious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056679">诚如尼采之所说</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garious/pseuds/Garious'>Garious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>黑鸦片-福艾合集 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garious/pseuds/Garious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《迷宫中的侦探》前置短篇。<br/>“她的眼神温和，仿佛融化的雪，仿佛在请求他不要提出另一个字眼。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adlock - Relationship, Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, 福艾 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>黑鸦片-福艾合集 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>诚如尼采之所说</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>“我刚才在想，你好像错过了昨晚的航班。”<br/>
她对身后醒来的他如是说道，眼神没有离开镜子中的自己。他揉了揉卷发，从被子里探出上身。昨夜留下的浅红色印记在他苍白的肌肤上尤其醒目。<br/>
“敏锐。但现在提醒我是不是来不及了？”<br/>
“——还有你的伤疤。”她勾起薄嘴唇，“你昨天求饶时没来得及告诉我它的来历。”<br/>
“抱歉，我什么时候向你求饶？”<br/>
“两次甚至更多，需要我帮你回忆吗？”<br/>
“朋友的老婆，在我的胸前开了一个洞。”他扯开话题，捡起地上的浴袍。“可怜的玛丽·华生。”他像是在喃喃自语。<br/>
“我有点嫉妒了。”她用脚尖勾起高跟鞋，将披散下的深色长发简单地绑起。<br/>
他哼声，“哪部分，枪击还是她的死亡？”<br/>
她没有说话，直到看着他走进浴室，磨砂的玻璃门在暗淡的光线中合拢，水流声在那一端响起。她浅色的双眼带着笑意。</p><p>在离开罗马的那个清晨，她甚至没有给他一个早安吻。</p><p>*</p><p>与他的重逢是在逃离卡拉奇的七年后。<br/>
那时，艾琳·艾德勒——准确而言，艾琳·威格摩尔已经改头换面，在美国开始完全崭新的生活。</p><p>她宣称自己波兰人，年轻时在伦敦居住，直到她昔日的爱人离世，才离开英国摆脱伤心历史。期间她曾交往过两个女友和一个男友，换了一份工作，最后做回自己的老本行——不是提供虐待服务的性工作者，而是演员。她参与剧团的行政工作，也参演一些无关痛痒的角色。在剧目大获成功时，她偶尔会在推特上获得几个表达爱慕的提醒。</p><p>如今的她不再渴望权力和名声，忘记过去奢侈体面的生活。她只希望这来之不易的安全感能存续更久。但她决定保留自己的名字，似乎在期待哪位来自过去的老对头能最终找上门。虽然，她也知道这种浪漫不切实际。</p><p>故事的转折发生在这一年的伊始。剧院突然向她提供到欧洲出差的机会。<br/>
“确切来说是意大利，为期三十天。”经理人对她这样说道，“你曾到过那儿吗？”<br/>
“不，从未。”她撒谎，因为她的新护照上从未有过那样的记录。“我们什么时候离开？”<br/>
“下周一。”<br/>
而下周分明是新剧本开始排练的时间。<br/>
“我会享受这个假期。”她说，卷起讽刺的笑，却对有人排挤她的事实闭口不谈。</p><p>她曾经是热衷于勾心斗角的那类人，但现在已有些厌倦。在接驳车上向外望去，冬天的意大利让她想起英国。相似是氤氲的空气，其中所弥漫着的味道却全然不同。</p><p>这是雨季中依旧香甜热情的半岛，适合所有炙热的罗曼蒂克故事。但她无端端地怀念起英国的冰冷和阴暗，怀念在大雨滂沱的街头，与各怀心事的行人擦肩而过。<br/>
那一天的晚些时候，她在接待方的帮助下安顿好自己。直到结束令人疲倦的晚宴后，她步行经过三岔路口的许愿池，准备回到她位于广场另一端附近的酒店。起初她只是轻轻瞥了一眼，再热门的景点也躲不过深夜带来的萧条，但她不想因此而媚俗地驻足为它浪费时间——直到她听见身边的法国游客说：“两枚硬币代表与爱人厮守，三枚硬币会帮你驱赶周围讨厌的人。”<br/>
她想起剧团里的一些女人。明明知道这些抛入喷泉的硬币不过被环卫工拿去买奶昔，她最终还是停下脚步。她从钱包中取出三枚硬币——如果欧元区的神明，或者说环卫工，不介意其中一枚是英镑的话。</p><p>这是自己所剩无几的浪漫。她这样告诉自己，把猜疑和偏见都抛进身后的许愿池里。当她的硬币从左肩划过抛向空中时，在这个寂静的深夜，她听见两次水花溅起，和一次金属弹击在大理石的沿壁，最终滚落在地的声音。她睁开眼，看见那枚英镑没有像两枚欧元一样沉入喷泉的池水中，却是停在了面前路人的脚边。“遗憾。”她想，或许其中确实存在无法容许的汇率问题。</p><p>“你曾到过英国，女士（Signora）?”那个过路的男人捡起她的硬币，深色猎鹿帽的阴影遮住眼睛。他的呢大衣在弯腰时擦到地面，起身时，他拍了拍自己的衣角。<br/>
“很久很久以前，先生。”<br/>
他摘下帽子，在那之下一头黑色的卷发被压得略扁。他把硬币放在她的掌心。<br/>
“晚安，女士。祝你……”他抬起浅蓝灰色的眼，话语被梗在喉间。<br/>
她望向他诧异而充满疑惑的双眼，毫无保留地表达同样的惊讶。沉默中，她收紧五指，手中的金属铸币仍有温度。<br/>
“你……”他说。<br/>
他什么也没有说。<br/>
她礼貌地微笑，转身走向广场的另一端。“祝您假期愉快。”她用手机写道，按下发送键时略微迟疑。</p><p>然后她听见广场另一端的手机里传来自己的呻吟。</p><p>*</p><p>她从新闻听说，英国国家美术馆展览在佛罗伦萨几件珍贵展品被盗，事件发生在从罗马转运的途中。这可以解释为什么那位侦探会出现在这里，她想。可她不确定他是否认出了自己。</p><p>她完全改变了模样，毫无疑问——与沧桑岁月无关，时间在她的年纪还很难留下显著的痕迹，但削去的颧骨和增加的脂肪已经让人不会产生这样的联想：如今这位威格摩尔女士即是曾经的艾琳·艾德勒。唯一无法改变的是她的双眸，有人说那看起来像水结晶，叫人难忘。</p><p>“你的意思是冰。”<br/>
“不一样。”</p><p>在遇见夏洛克·福尔摩斯的第二天，在那个傍晚，当她回到酒店时，艺术品事件似乎有了突破性进展。她不自觉地微笑，在卧室的床前脱下身上的大衣，松开领口的扣子向浴室走去。<br/>
“你是想加入我，”她突然停顿脚步，半解开的衬衫下敞露出光滑柔软的肌肤。“还是在阳台上过一宿？”<br/>
他从房间另一头的窗帘后面走出。“我在想你为什么在这。”<br/>
“如你所见。”她将脸侧向他，低垂的睫毛颤动，“休假。”<br/>
“那我会很失望——如果不是为了来见我。”<br/>
“这不是很好笑。”她和他几乎同时发出笑声，“但你已经努力了，不是吗？”<br/>
他用指尖梳理自己的卷发，低头看着自己的鞋尖。“多久，”他开口，望着她。“——你会在这停留多久？”<br/>
“到下周，之后我们会前往佛罗伦萨。”<br/>
“——当然，佛罗伦萨，之后会是威尼斯和米兰。”<br/>
“不，都灵和米兰。”<br/>
“哼。”他不知不觉靠近，手掌捧住女人的脸颊，轻柔的，然后将自己冰冷干燥地唇贴上她的。他出乎意料的主动显然惊讶了她。但她没有躲闪地回应着，喉间传出轻盈的笑声，舌尖是男人熟悉而久违的味道。<br/>
这不是吻，只是别来无恙的问候，她想。如同新年点到即止的第一场雪。于是她停下，将他推开。<br/>
“看来这些年改变你很多。让我猜猜，哪位女性有幸丰富了你贫瘠的性生活。”<br/>
“很多。”<br/>
“一位，不能再多。”<br/>
“这表述之中有矛盾，如果我确实……”<br/>
她没有听他把话说完，转身翻进浴室。关上门，她没有理会门外的响动，甚至刻意放起交响曲。她卸妆并慢悠悠地开始准备沐浴。她当然不是不为所动。但，如她在那一刻的犹豫——如果这又是他的一场游戏，她需要一些时间来告诫自己不要陷得太深。</p><p>当她最后从浴室里走出，带着水汽和温度，她发现侦探已经离开。</p><p>“可惜了我的香奈儿。”她说道，拉上阳台的纱帘。</p><p>*</p><p>七年前的不列颠在她记忆里永远倾盆大雨。但巴基斯坦不是。</p><p>数月的逃亡让她精疲力尽。而即使她躲过了四国的杀手，也没能躲过他无情的谜题。她不知道，他在这个游戏中何时趁虚而入她的心，或许只是因为她对疲惫生活的放弃，才让他寻找到一丝突破的可能性。</p><p>她犯下的错误在莫利亚提眼中无药可救、愚蠢至极，以至于她自己都几乎要相信自己不是一个聪明的女人。直到那个带着滑稽面罩的咨询侦探站在她即将被处决的头颅前，她才自作多情地想，这只不过是一步险棋。或许她在那颗心里也享有一席之地。</p><p>——那一夜的卡拉奇，空气里弥漫着血腥，燃尽的篝火散发出令人心安的柴火味，黑暗中的大漠与星辰苍凉得仿佛置身于世界尽头。她忽然想起自己为何如此眷恋生活。</p><p>她驾驶着恐怖分子的吉普即将走出沙漠的边缘，瞥向了身旁一言不发的侦探。“把椅背放下。”她踩下刹车。<br/>
“抱歉……？”<br/>
“把椅背放下。”她用另一种语言复述道，解开自己头巾包裹的长发。<br/>
“别把我当傻瓜——这不是一个好主意。”他皱起了眉，绷紧的脸在车灯下有些发红。<br/>
她从驾驶座翻到男人的身上，安抚般地吻住他的唇。“是时候长大成人了，亲爱的。”<br/>
宽松柔软的黑袍下是男人紧致结实的躯体，她抚摸着，感受织物乃至肌肤之下血液的温度和脉搏的跳动，这里的每一寸都未曾被他人享有。她见过比这更美好的肉体，但即便如此，她的人生中也未曾有过如今夜一般涌动的兴致。男人粗重的喘息像火焰燃烧在她脸庞，睫毛的阴影下，锐利的眼神变得涣散而迷离。<br/>
“这一次，”她缓缓地说道，将身体下倾，“你会和我共进晚餐吗，福尔摩斯先生？”<br/>
他沾染血污的手犹豫地摸上她的腰肢，呼吸的节奏开始急促而混乱。<br/>
这样做很好。她在他耳边轻声说道。她看见他额前的卷发被汗水浸湿，贴在晒伤的皮肤上。她舔去他脸颊上的汗珠。<br/>
“——没人会知道今天发生的事。”他要求她对此承诺，但她笑着拒绝了。<br/>
“我行为不当。”<br/>
他们在卡拉奇的夜空下度过炽热拥挤的一夜，清晨，又在鱼市上共享早餐。一切圆满得不真实。她或许应该心满意足，或是厚着脸皮要求更多，可她心不在焉。她看见热带的海风吹起身旁女人黑袍的衣摆，在禁欲的教条下，丝毫裸露都是那么轻浮。而她却是在轻浮的皮囊之下隐藏自己克制的心。对比鲜明仿佛一副讽刺画。<br/>
“你知道这不再是一个游戏。”他们在城中闲逛时，她对他说，以玩笑的姿态试探他们之间真正的距离。“而我也不是入戏太深。”<br/>
聪明的他显然明白她话语中的含义。他没有说话。<br/>
“所以你为什么出现在这里？”<br/>
“我欠你一条命，在此之前——别误会，这只不过是把旧账偿清。”</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>
那一天，他还没来得及中东赌徒的把戏那儿抽身，就在卡拉奇的市集上丢失了她。<br/>
这不是她第一次不辞而别，也不是最后一次。</p><p>*</p><p>收到她的短信是在午夜的钟声敲响时。他拿起手机，嘴里吐出的烟圈在手机屏幕暗下时消散湿冷的空气里。<br/>
“你并没有那么想念我。”<br/>
他哼笑一声，将烟头按在雨后沾湿的铁栏杆上。<br/>
一小时前他从她的房间里逃出，带走她的手机和晚安吻——直到他回到他的酒店，他才发现到自己的也被她留下。<br/>
“猜出你的手机密码并不难，不是吗？”她正用他的手机给他发短信，听起来可笑至极。<br/>
他看见她的手机屏幕再一次亮起，消息提示在锁屏界面堆叠，但他没有解开她的密码。他心想这是某种报复，因为他在她通讯录中的名称是夏利（Sherly），女性化——彰显地位平等，以及，她刻意隐去曾经输给他的文字游戏——她的自尊，并向他示威。<br/>
I AM not LOCKED anymore.</p><p>“有趣，你从不回复我，却和短信诈骗者调情。”<br/>
“约翰问你现在在哪。帮你回复了。‘床上，抽不开身’。”<br/>
“开玩笑的。”<br/>
“你居然不玩自拍？”<br/>
“消灭星星（Popstar）？我还在21世纪吗？”<br/>
“有女粉丝在推特上向你表白。帮你拒绝了。不是开玩笑。”<br/>
“别告诉我你到现在还没有解开密码。”<br/>
“我早已把答案告诉你。”</p><p>——不，他知道答案。但他忽然不想解开这个谜题。他仿佛看见她在编辑短信时上扬的嘴角，倾泻肩头的褐发带着浴室的水汽，在床上愉悦地勾起她的双腿，以及如水结晶一般的双眸，蕴含无限的可能性。</p><p>“让你再高兴一会儿。”他自言自语，放下手中没有点燃的烟。他听见另一个房间里传来国际刑警的怒吼，随后他的房间外也传来一阵急促的敲门。他这才想起自己好像有要事待办。好像。</p><p>他拿起她的手机——这其实显而易见——按下空格键后解锁。</p><p>Sherly.<br/>
NO LOCK.<br/>
“我恐怕你被卷入了一场国际犯罪中。”他发送，却听见女人的呻吟在一个不近不远的地方响起。</p><p>*<br/>
他们以交流访学为幌子参与这桩艺术品的盗窃案件——这是他的推理——以便在离境时将赃物运送至国外。但，即使他帮助警方抓住了盗窃者，他也无法从他们口中撬出有关赃物藏匿处的信息。<br/>
他搜索罗马境内的各大仓库，追寻罪犯的轨迹，直到他认出访学名单上的故人——变更了姓氏和样貌，但绝对是她没有错。这给了他新的思路，甚至一度以为她也加入了这场犯罪游戏之中。就像他今夜在她房间中的搜索排查。而结合手中她的手机所提供的线索，一切不过是一场惊人的巧合罢了。<br/>
巧合。<br/>
他回想起多年前某个百无聊赖的下午，当时他的教女还没有出生，打发时间的乐趣极为有限。就在他浏览网页的时候，一位女性在推特上关注了他。他恰好点开她的主页：双性恋，丧偶，剧团演员，居住在洛杉矶，与那个女人相仿的年龄，与那个女人相近的身高，以及，与那个女人相同的眸色。是的，相异的外貌下却隐藏着相同的属性，世间不一定有巧合至此的情形。他想。可如果真的只是巧合？<br/>
他在她的自拍下点了一个赞。</p><p>那个深夜，他在睡前收到一条短信。“无聊的一天，不是吗？”<br/>
他挑起眉，“谁？”他打下这个单词，却在发送前收到另一条。<br/>
“我正在进晚餐。字面意思。无聊。”<br/>
他全身的血液都涌进大脑。时差，八小时——洛杉矶。<br/>
是她。<br/>
他随即删掉自己已经输入的字符，进入通讯录将这个号码标记，个性化设置。然后放下手机，除此之外他什么也没做。<br/>
但枕头的那一端也没有再传来她的喘息。他彻底失眠。</p><p>之后他们也会短信。不，她也会发来短信，他从不回复。这比起一种对她刻意的“特殊待遇”，不如认为是他对自己的警戒——仿佛那根绷紧的弦一旦放松，他就要被感性吞噬。</p><p>他其实并不喜欢悬而未决的状态，甚至难以忍受。但，薛定谔的艾琳·艾德勒，他希望她能永远正负叠加。在心的盒子里，那或许是爱，或许不是。他没有勇气打开确认。</p><p>——那么如果她就站在他眼前呢？</p><p>“我猜你在找这个。”<br/>
她踩着细高跟鞋从他房门后出现，披散的长发和淡雅的妆容让他想起多年前逃离卡拉奇的那个夜晚。身后，侍者将四幅中型的油画运进了国际刑警的房间。“这样是否能结案，帽子侦探先生？”<br/>
“你——”<br/>
“你的相册。”她滑动他的手机，“我认识你们拘留的这两个人。”<br/>
“但，画？”<br/>
“动动脑筋。”<br/>
他皱眉，诧异，一动不动地看着她走近。她将他的手机滑进他胸前的口袋，“我的手机，它在哪呢？”她问，手指从他衬衫的领口划过，仿佛在充满瓦斯的房间里划起一根火柴。</p><p>“在哪呢？”他说道，声音压得极低。他抓住她的手。</p><p>她的脉搏跳得飞快。他的也是。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>
调情在他的同僚闯入时中止。<br/>
“威格摩尔女士。”他们轻咳几声，招呼她到另一个房间去。警探看了他一眼。“请问你是在何处发现赃物的？”<br/>
“不。”他看见她淡定转过身，看自己的眼神中带着伶俐的笑意，“在我提供口供前，我想听听福尔摩斯先生是如何解开这个谜题的？”</p><p>“显而易见。”他整理自己的领子。开始她要求的表演。<br/>
当他演绎完这一切，指出在那两幅画曾被挂在浴室之中，他抬起眼睛，随后做了一个请的手势，“您可以去录口供了，女士。”<br/>
“不解风情。”她眨眼，离开了他的房间。<br/>
“不解风情？”他嘟囔道。</p><p>警方结束对她的询问，允许她离开他们的酒店时，已经接近黎明。他试图为她拦一辆出租车，但她制止了。</p><p>“早餐？”她问道——她邀请。<br/>
“字面意思？”<br/>
“遗憾地，是的。我恰好知道这附近有一间只在下半夜营业的披萨店——您今天有什么安排，侦探先生？”<br/>
“晚上的飞机，回伦敦。”<br/>
她垂下眼。对，就是这样，他发现在某几个角度还是能看出她与过去的相似。<br/>
“我更喜欢你现在的样子。”他几乎没有意识到自己说了什么，直到这句话又从他的鼓膜传进他的大脑。“呃，见鬼，别在意刚才那句话。我是个傻瓜。”<br/>
“你确实是。”<br/>
他捉摸她的话中话，不经意间落下好几步。<br/>
“别走丢了，傻瓜。”她脱掉高跟鞋提在手上，赤脚踩过冰冷的石板。然后，她被裹进他的大衣里。</p><p>在披萨店最里面的座位，他们并排坐在沙发的那一边——他们都同意这样可以避免面面相觑的尴尬。但他很快就意识到这是她的诡计之一。<br/>
太近了。他可以闻见她的发香，温和却撩人的尾调。她宽松的毛衣下没穿胸衣，紧身黑裙包裹着一双紧实的大腿。她的身体在无意间会触碰他——他确信只是无意，可她似乎毫不自知。温度里摩擦着危险，他害怕自己又要犯什么傻。</p><p>当服务员把他们的点单送到位置上时，他终于放下推特，她也是。她先扯了一角披萨，没有那些女人矫情的优雅，只是简单地擦去口红，用手指托住饼底，然后满足地咬过披萨三角的尖端。温热的芝士被拉得很长，荡在她和披萨饼之间的半空中。他看着她用指尖将食物推进嘴里，满意地卷起泛着油光的嘴角，眼睛浅浅地眯着，像一只猫。</p><p>“请自便，侦探先生。”她看着毫无动静的侦探，说道，轻快地咀嚼口中的食物。“需要我喂你吗？”<br/>
他没有说话。<br/>
“福尔摩斯先生？”<br/>
“——去他妈的傻瓜。”</p><p>他吻住了她。</p><p>*<br/>
他被带进她的房间。<br/>
“我想我们可以扔掉这些披萨了。”她从他手里夺走外卖盒，随手放在客房外的地毯上，“挂上请勿打扰。”</p><p>*<br/>
当他从浴室中走出的时候，她已再一次不辞而别。<br/>
他用短信通知约翰，他没有赶上昨晚的航班，“由于一些问题”。但他接着收到他的回复：“我的老天爷。”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“《福尔摩斯：欧洲猎艳之旅》，下一篇博客的标题。敬请期待。”<br/>
“恶心。不是这样。”<br/>
“我能知道你在撒谎。”<br/>
见鬼。他愤愤地收起手机，却没脾气地用她留下的房卡退了房。</p><p>他忽然感觉内心泛空。</p><p>他们之间的挣扎全在于揭开悲剧一角时的不甘，是她知道结局也义无反顾的执拗。她自顾自地玩弄着他的心，一步一步地诱导他走进下一个陷阱里，却从不要求任何回应。她不会强迫他承认自己的心，他也不敢面对这颗心。</p><p>毕竟面对，意味着他要向自己陈述早已知道却无用的事实。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>
最终，他在巴多内基亚（*注）的雪山上找到了她。</p><p>她穿着厚重的滑雪服，独自坐在山顶的咖啡屋里。手中的马克杯冒着热气。<br/>
“我能坐在这儿吗，女士？”他走到她身边，说道，像陌生人一样的客套。</p><p>“请便。”她扬起的眉毛透着万分惊讶，“你——我以为你已经回家了。”<br/>
“是的，然后又返回来。”<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
“我想起一个问题，只有你能解答。”<br/>
“愿闻其详。”她放下杯子，单手拖着下巴，礼貌地表现出自己的兴致。</p><p>“一个词语。”他说道，跨进她身边的长椅里和她并排坐下。他们之间厚重的衣服在沙沙声中贴紧在一起，防水面料下的填充物让他们咫尺间好像相隔甚远。<br/>
“一个词语？”<br/>
“一个可以表达我内心的词语——我怎么也想不起来。人们通常用它来形容一种精神的不理智。”<br/>
“疯狂(insane)？”<br/>
“不，更加感性。”<br/>
“着魔（mad）？”<br/>
“非常接近了，我想。”</p><p>她眨眼，微笑着抿了一口咖啡。该死，她知道他想要说什么。在对视之中他沉默，矛盾的内心几乎要把他撕成两半——但他的舌尖已经抵住上颌，轻轻一弹就要最终说出那个单音节词语。它已经在他的喉间。</p><p>就在最后一秒，他的双唇被她的食指抵住。</p><p>“人性(human)。”她的眼神温和，仿佛融化的雪，仿佛在请求他不要提出另一个字眼。<br/>
随后她的手忽然伸向他——他几乎以为这是一个拥抱，然而她只是取走了放在长椅另一端的滑雪头盔。<br/>
“假期愉快，福尔摩斯先生。顺带一提，你穿滑雪服的样子好好笑。”她从椅子中跨出来，在他的额上落下不深不浅的吻，然后向咖啡屋外的白雪走去。透过玻璃窗，他看见她的长发被风吹起，想象在那之后有一个笑容。</p><p>“Human, all too human.”</p><p>他记不清这是她的第几次不辞而别，但希望不是最后一次。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>除了著有一本《人性，太人性的（Human, all too human）》，其实尼采什么也没说。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>